O Guardião do Templo
by anatanotenshi
Summary: O que acontece quando um deus e um anjo se apaixonam? E como eles fazem pra ficar juntos na terra, se o lugar de um é no céu e do outro no inferno? Yaoi, lemon, AU, possivel MPREG... CAP 5 ON!
1. Capítulo I

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que, infelismente, os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem. TT

Bem, depois gostaria de dizer que essa é uma história que trata de assuntos homossexuais, com sexo esplícito e imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura da minha fic de AU. -

_**O Guardião do Templo**_

Capítulo 1

-Senhor, a equipe 6 foi completamente dizimada na ala oeste, e as equipes 34, 56, 75 e 98 estão fora de combate.

-Equipe 13.

-Está sobre ataque implacável. Recua mais a cada minuto que passa.

-Mande a equipe 43 ir ajudá-los.

-Impossível, senhor. A equipe 43 já está ajudando a equipe 27.

-Quem mandou? – perguntou irritado, mas sem deixar transparecer sua ira.

-O comandante Igor, senhor.

-Traga-o até mim imediatamente.

-Não será preciso. Já me faço presente, alteza. – diz um homem de 2,05 metros, curvando-se perante o príncipe enquanto entrava no salão.

-Por que encaminhou a equipe 43 sem minha permissão, comandante?

-Seu pai me deu uma ordem, senhor. E sinto dizer, mas os desejos dele são minha prioridade.

-...

-Senhores, com licença, mas o que se fará a respeito da 13a equipe?

-Eu irei até lá. – ambos olharam assustados para o príncipe. Se o mesmo estava entrando em uma batalha, era porquê estava irritado. E o príncipe quase nunca ficava irritado. A não ser quando era obrigado a fazer algo pelo seu pai ou quando algo ameaçava não sair perfeito.

-Irei convosco, alteza. Não posso permitir que se machuque. És o futuro deste povo.

-Que seja, comandante. Mas lhe aviso de que sua presença é irrelevante e dispensável. – disse enquanto começava a caminhar em direção a uma das várias portas presentes naquela sala. – Quatre. – chamou pelo emprego já na porta.

-Sim, senhor?

-Mande Rashid levar minha armadura para meu quarto imediatamente. Partirei agora mesmo. A equipe 13 não pode recuar mais um passo. Eles são uma barreira importantíssima. Se o reino de Treize chegar ao templo... – recomeçou a andar, deixando um ar dramático pairar na sala que ficou pra trás.

-Será que o príncipe vai sair vitorioso dessa batalha em que está se infiutrando? – perguntou o empregado após repassar a ordem para um dos guardas do castelo.

-Não sei, Quatre. Sinceramente não sei. Mas é certo que o príncipe Heero está sendo bastante precionado a casar-se. E isso não é bom.

-Não é nada bom... assim como não é você perder a vida por tornar-se o escudo dele... – disse o empregado em tom baixo, quase um sussurro, enquanto corava.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Quatre... – falou o comandante ficando de frente para o empregado de 1,73 metros, enquanto abraçava-o pela cintura. - ... voltarei pra você como sempre volto. Você é meu e nunca deixo as minhas coisas pra trás... nunca, entendeu? – perguntou erguendo o rosto do loiro que deixava uma lágrima traçar as belas linhas do seu rosto.

-Não duvido disso, Trowa... mas... e se você se machucar? E se ficar seriamente ferido? E se... e se por acaso... e se por acaso você morrer? Somos todos humanos, Trowa! Nós morremos, entendeu? M-o-r-r-e-m-o-s! – disse já em meio a soluços, abraçado a seu amante.

-Não se preocupe, pequeno... mesmo se eu morrer estarei com você. Não se esqueça disso. Eu amo você e somente a você! – disse colando seus lábios aos do menor, que se agarrou ao pescoço do comandante aprofundando o beijo. – Venha, Quatre. Vamos para o quarto. Partirei dentro de pouco tempo e quero ao menos uma despedida. – disse partindo o beijo e apertando a cintura do empregado de seu rei.

-Claro. – respondeu-lhe com um sorriso resplandecente, enquanto se soltava do abraço para ir ao quarto sem que correcem mais riscos de serem pegos e mortos pelo que eram.

Começaram a caminhar por um dos vários corredores daquele castelo, enquanto mergulhavam em seus próprios pensamento.

Vez ou outra, Quatre olhava para o moreno gigante que era seu amante. Músculos definidos e fortes, sem exagero, cabelos de um castanho escuro com uma farta franja e olhos verdes que não deixavam de mostrar o que sentia apenas para ele. Era tão frio com todos... mas tão carinhoso com ele... pensava no que tinha feito para merecê-lo. Afinal, era apenas um dos empregados da realeza. Um dos mais simples. Ele apenas era um mensageiro. Não via importancia no que fazia. E depois, era tão fraco, comparado aos soldados que atacavam os mensageiros dos reis, que não sabia como sobrevivera até então. Devia ser por cuasa de sua agilidade e raciocínio rapido... sim, ele era um excelente corredor, e se os agressores não estivessem a cavalo, nunca teriam chance para com ele em uma corrida, sem contar os planos maravilhosos que aquela mente era capaz de criar.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma mão que parou por sobre seus ombros.

-Quatre, você está bem? – veio a pergunta em tom de preocupação.

-Ahn? Ah, sim! Claro! – falou exibindo-lhe um sorriso genuíno, o que, perceptivelmente, acalmou o comandante.

-Tudo bem, então... –disse dando-se por vencido. Sabia que não adiantaria de muita coisa perguntar o que estava acontecendo, pois sabia: se o amante não quisesse, não contaria nem pra Deus nem pro demônio! – Vamos entrar?

Só nesse momento o loiro foi perceber que estavam parados há algum tempo em frente a porta do quarto do comandante.

-Sim. – disse em tom brincalhão, enquanto abria a porta e corria em disparada pra jogar-se em cima da cama de casal que ele adorava. Era tão confortável! Tão diferente da sua... balançou a cabeça empurrando esses pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente, como costumava fazer. Sabia que do contrário iria voltar a chorar. Não achava justo que alguém como Trowa tivesse que se satisfazer com alguém como ele!

Viu o comandante entrar com um sorriso estampado no rosto, com passos calmos e firmes, sem desviar aquele olhar predador de cima de si, que já estava estirado na cama.

Igor entrou calmamente no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e tendo o cuidado de trancá-la. Olhou para seu amante que estava apoiado nos cutuvelos para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele era tão lindo... por Deus! Nunca vira um ser tão belo e magnífico quanto ele. Mas as aparências enganam... quando se encontravam na cama, seu anjinho era outro, tornava-se sádico, quase masoquista. Mesmo assim, amava-o. Caminhou lentamente até a cama e sentou na lateral da mesma, enquanto deslisava as mãos pela face láctea de Quatre, que fechou os olhos. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe beijou a boca com suavidade e luxúria, que foram rapidamente substituídos por voracidade. Retirou seus sapatos e fez o mesmo com os de seu anjo. Puxou os fios loiros e sedosos ouvindo o gemido de dor que saia da garganta do menor. Por mais que ele gritasse de dor e chorasse, sabia que era disso que ele gostava, e não ia contestá-lo.

Começou a morder e chupar o pescoço, enquanto ficava por cima do corpo menor e tirava-lhe as vestes. Largou seu pescoço e soltou seu cabelo, apenas para olhá-lo. Era lindo! Seu corpo era perfeito! Viu o estado em que seu anjo já se encontrava. Estava quase totalmente excitado. Levou sua mão para o membro do amante e o acariciou lentamente por vários minutos, causando uma tortura prazerosa. Começou a lamber e morder seu ombro, descendo para o mamilo esquerdo, que já estava endurecido pelo prazer. Mordeu o botão rosa com força, fazendo com que sangue e um grito deixassem o corpo do menor abaixo de si. Sorriu a lembrar-se de que da primeira vez que fizera amor com seu anjo; o mesmo reclamara a semana toda pelo fato de não tê-lo machucado. Achava estranho alguém gostar tanto de sentir dor, mas não questionava; afinal, se Quatre ficava feliz, fazer o quê, né?

Lambeu o sangue que saia pela ferida enquanto apertava o membro de Quatre com força, fazendo-o soltar mais um grito de dor.

-AAHHHH! Trowa... v-vem logoooo... – choramingou o mensageiro.

-Hum... – deixou que um pequeno gemido escapasse de seus lábios. Era tão gostoso ouvir seu anjo falar seu nome embargado por prazer...

Parou com as torturas que impunha ao amante, ficando ajoelhado com o corpo do mesmo entre suas pernas. Começou a retirar sua roupa lentamente, peça por peça, até que finalmente estivesse completamente exposto aos olhos do amante. Viu quando o mesmo mordeu o lábios inferior ao ver o quão excitado estava. Sabia que Quatre certamente estaria pensando no quanto poderia doer quando seu membro entrasse de uma só vez em seu corpo.

Abaixou-se capturando os lábios finos e posicionando seu membro na entrada do amante. Sentiu-o ofegar. Começou a lamber o pescoço de seu anjo, enquanto ameaçava a todo minuto invadir-lhe, torturando-o como o mesmo gostava.

-Ahhhh... Trowa... por... favor... hum... v-vem logo... vem gostoso... faz em mim... ahhh... bem gostoso... como só tu sabes... fazer... hum... por favor... Trowaaa... vem... por favor... vem, tesão... vem... mete logo... bem fundo e... hum... bem gostoso... – choramingava o mensageiro, enquanto o comandante divertia-se com a situação. Seu anjo falava coisas tão pervertidas quando queria alguma coisa... - ... tesão... vem logo, vem... olha só... o que... hum... você fez... comigo... tô todo... ah... duro... vem... logo... hum... Tr-... AAAHHHHHHH! – não conseguiu terminar de pronunciar o nome do amante, pois o mesmo penetrou-o de uma única vez, já começando com movimentos, que estavam rápidos e fortes, como ele. O que mais incomodou, foi o fato do membro do comamdante estar seco, mas nada que o sangue que saia por entre suas pernas não resolvesse.

Penetrava-o com força, como se quisesse atravessá-lo. Sentia o corpo abaixo de si totalmente entregue. Via que o amante estava extasiado. Continuou penetrando-o com força, saindo quase totalmente, para voltar a investir sem piedade no corpo do mensageiro, enquanto o mesmo gritava, no ínicio, de dor, depois, de uma mistura de dor e prazer, pra, no fim, ficar com gritos plenos de prazer, que preenchiam seus ouvidos como música.

Via o membro solitário do menor, que já gotejava, e envolveu-o com sua mão, que apertava-o.

-AAHHHH!

Ouviu outro gito de dor, que logo voltou a ser de prazer, quando começou a masturbar o parceiro, ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava-o com força e rapidez.

-AAAHHHHH... TROOOWAAAAAAA... EU... AAHHHH... – beijou o amante silenciando-o. Sabia o que o mesmo queria lhe dizer. Sabia que ele já estava próximo ao gozo. Ele mesmo se encontrava assim. Começou a mastirbar seu anjo com mais vontade ainda. – AAAHHHHH... TROOOWAAAAAAA... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sentiu o gozo de seu amante vir junto ao grito, assim como as paredes que se comprimiam ao redor de seu membro, que liberou sua semente dentro do mensageiro.

Seus braços falharam e quase cai em cima de seu anjo, mas apoiou-se nos cutuvelos, com medo de machucá-lo. Ficou assim, por um tempo, enquanto encaminhava seu rosto na direção do de seu anjo, beijando-o calorosamente. Ficaram um longo tempo assim, com Trowa ainda dentro de Quatre, e o mesmo sendo beijado.

Quando seus pulmões finalmente clamavam desesperadamente por ar, partiram o beijo, e Trowa retirou-se de dentro do amante, que protestou baixinho com a perda.

Olharam-se nos olhos e Trowa deitou-se ao lado de seu anjo, abraçando-o e lhe beijando a boca. Deixou que Quatre descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

Acariciava-lhe o cabelo, enquanto aspirava o doce perfume que eles esalavam. Era tão bom ficar assim... era como se o mundo não existisse.

Percebeu que seu anjo ficara muito quieto. Chamou-o baixinho, para que caso ele estivesse dormindo não acordasse, e constatou que realmente fora o melhor a fazer. Seus anjo dormia e certamente sonhava com seus semelhantes.

Soltou-se cuidadosamente do abraço que provinha do mensageiro e deu-lhe um travisseiro pra que abraçasse, e viu que o mesmo foi muito bem recebido. Cobriu seu anjo e começou a vestir-se. Sabia que quando o mesmo acordasse, iria chorar mares de lágrimas, e não apenas rios. Saiu do quarto com o coração em mil pedaços, mas era isso que precisava fazer. A ele fora consedido a guarda do filho do rei, assim que o mesmo nasceu, e não deixaria que o mesmo corresse o perigo de uma batalha sozinho. Fechou a porta e, antes que a mesma fechasse, deu uma última olhada para dentro do recinto; viu seu anjo, tão sereno e tanqüilo, que não pudera deixar de sorrir ao lembrar que aquela bola loira de energia finalmente estava sossegada. Seu sorriso morreu ao lembrar-se de que aquela poderia ser a última vez que veria-o. Fechou a porta e saiu caminhando pelo longo corredor. Deveria se encontrar com Heero, seu príncipe, na sala do trono. Sabia disso. E foi isso o que fez.

Dentro do quarto, um anjo solitário deixou que suas lágrimas finalmente se libertassem. Não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria fingindo que estava dormindo. Sabia que Trowa só esperava que ele adormecesse para que fosse de encontro ao príncipe e partisse. Também sabia que se chorasse ou mostrasse sua dor de qualquer outra forma, com a partida do amante, o mesmo iria sair com o coração mais partido e apertado do que estava. Tinha que agüentar firme e rezar. Seu companheiro iria voltar. Não duvidava disso; ele era forte e sabia se cuidar. O que duvidava era sobre a existência do templo. O lugar santo onde o deus da morte foi selado. Selado para que seu amor, o anjo da luz, sobrevivesse e permanecesse livre. Não acreditava plenamente na lenda, mas sabia que, caso fosse verdadeira, entendia muito bem o sacrifício do deus da morte; também conseguia entender como seres tão distintos se apaixonaram. Mas uma coisa continuava obscura: como o sacrifício de um deus salvou o anjo resplandecente?

CONTINUA...


	2. Capítulo II

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que, infelismente, os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem. TT

Bem, depois gostaria de dizer que essa é uma história que trata de assuntos homossexuais, com sexo esplícito e imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura da minha fic de AU. -

_**O Guardião do Templo**_

Capítulo 2

Pairava um clima tenso na sala do trono. Trowa acabara de entrar na mesma e ouvia calado a discursão que era travada.

-Não! Você não vai para o campo de batalha. Eu não permitirei isso. Pra tais ocasiões é que servem os nossos exércitos!

-Pai, tu não entendes? A equipe 43 está recuando cada vez mais, e issso não pode continuar acontecendo! Se rei Treize descobrir o templo...

-Chega! – interrompeu o rei – A existência de tal templo nem foi confirmada! Só autorizei meu exército porquê o local onde crêm estar o deus da morte está dentro de meu território! Mas não tenho nada a ver com a crença infundada de que o templo exista! E não vou arriscar meu herdeiro por algo que eu mesmo não creiu!

-Comandante Trowa irá comigo. Ele é meu guarda-costas desde meu nascimento. Confio nele e creiu que meu pai também confie.

-Não.

-Senhor, com licença... – intrometeu-se o comandante - ... seu filho é um guerreiro eximiu, e creiu que vá ser decisivo na nossa vitória. Eu, como guarda-costas do príncipe, não permitirei que nada de mal lhe ocorra e, caso qualquer coisa aconteça a ele, que o mesmo aconteça comigo, caso regresse com o corpo de seu filho machucado.

O rei calou-se por longos minutos. Se Trowa, seu melhor comandante, falara que Heero era decisivo na vitória, é porquê o era. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não era um soldado ou guerreiro. Ele era o príncipe, seu filho único, aquele que herdaria toda aquela terra! E de forma alguma desejava perdê-lo, ainda mais agora que já estava passando da época do príncipe desposar uma bela jovem, tornando-a a nova rainha, perfil ao qual a princesa Relena, do reino vizinho, se adequava perfeitamente. Outro lado, era o de que, caso seu filho morresse, não resistiria e sucumbiria também ao deus da morte, Shinigami. Já lhe bastava ter perdido a mulher ainda cedo, quando seu filho era pequeno. Não queria ter o desgosto de perder o mesmo, que tornara-se amargo, certamente, por causa da morte da mãe.

-Bem... se o comandante Trowa diz que sua presença é importante, meu filho, pois então ela é. Mas de uma coisa estejam certos, vocês dois: caso meu filho regresse com um arranhão, o comandante sofrerá um arranhão; caso meu filho regresse com a perda de um braço, o comandante perderá um braço.

O comandante engoliu um nó que se formara em sua garganta. Sabia que estava se propondo a um ato de desespero, mas não tinha como evitar a presença do príncipe no campo de batalha; e se tinha que correr esse risco para que o mesmo estivesse presente para a vitória sobre o reino inimigo, assim o faria.

-Agradeço por aceitar minha oferta, majestade.

-Meu pai, agredeço por deixar-me partir. Prometo regressar o mais rápido possível daquele campo sangrento.

-Assim espero que o faça, meu filho, assim espero... mas agora, que vais partir, que parta levando minha bênção.

-... – o príncipe nada disse, apenas abaixou sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajoelhava com apenas um dos joelhos, e apoiava o braço na outra perna.

-Eu te abençou, meu filho. Que assim também Deus o faça.

-Amém.

§-§

-Comandante, quanto tempo falta até chegarmos ao campo de batalha?

-Creio que cerca de uma hora, alteza. Mas terá um momento em que necessitaremos de seguir viagem a pé, ou nossa chegada vai ser percebida pelo inimigo.

-Caminharemos por quanto tempo até chegarmos ao campo de batalha?

-Quarenta e cincon minutos, alteza.

-Hum...

Após quinze minutos a carruagem parou no meio da densa floresta. Ambos, comandante e príncipe, saíram da mesma sem olhar pra trás e já seguindo na direção do campo de batalha.

O caminho foi percorrido em silêncio e, após meia hora de caminhada, viam-se no topo de um colina. Lá em baixo, era possível distinguir apenas alguns brilhos de sol refletidos pelas lâminas das espadas e armaduras dos soldados. A mata era muito densa, o que favorecia o batalhão do reino de Odin, o pai de Heero.

-Quantos de nossos soldados estão em combate? – questionou o príncipe, vendo os brilhos refletidos de diversos pontos daquela mata.

-Não se sabe ao certo. Só saberemos quando a batalha acabar e os soldados regressarem. Essa mata nos favorece por sabermos os seus perigos, mas ela é muito grande e densa, o que não nos permite comunicarmo-nos; sendo assim, não é possível saber se algum soldado específico ainda permanece vivo, a menos que um de dentro da equipe do mesmo fuja e vá para o reino, dando-nos informações mais precisas. Fora isso, não se tem mais informações.

-Hum... vamos descer. É melhor começarmos a ajudar esses soldados logo.

-Sim, alteza. Mas peço que permaneça ao meu lado. Não são todos que conhecem essa mata tão bem quanto eu e, vossa alteza sabe, caso não retornes, o pobre comandante aqui irá ser degolado! – um raso meio sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do príncipe. Adorava aquele comandante. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia lhe fazer sentir mais a vontade. Só ele, depois que sua mãe morrera, tinha visto um raso meio sorriso seu. Fora isso, não demonstrara nenhuma outra forma de emoção. Era espantoso, mas parecia uma máquina, já que, mesmo quando soubera da morte horrenda que teve sua prima preferida, não deixara que um mínimo sentimento fosse transmitido.

-Você ainda não aprendeu a fazer boas piadas, Trowa. Creiu que, caso fosse para um circo, seria malabarista.

-Quê que é isso! Onde já se viu? Você pode ser o príncipe, seu engraçadinho, mas mesmo assim teve que usar fraldas e duvido que faças melhor do que eu! Aliás, EU já fui obrigado a trocar suas fraldas, criatura! Vê se para de se achar, tá bom? – disse em tom brincalhão, vendo o raso meio sorrisso que desaparecera, ressurgir. Às vezes não conseguia acreditar que aquele ali ao seu lado fosse Heero. Deus do céu! Aquele menino era uma peste! Sempre correndo e gritando, com as risadas escandalosas, enquanto fugia dos guardas que tentavam pegá-lo para dar-lhe banho. Sim! Até pra tomar banho tinham que correr atrás dele. O rei ficava louco. Certa vez mandara cinqüenta soldados pegarem seu filho, que não parava por nada. Era incrível como já desde criança aquele garoto era incontrolável. Lembrava-se de estar no meio daqueles cinqüenta soldados naquele dia. Também lembrava-se de que armaram uma armadilha para pegar o pequeno que, não sabe-se como, escapou. Estavam correndo atrás dele há seis horas e nada! Era frustrande para aqueles CINQÜENTA homens, não conseguirem pegar um menino de SEIS anos!

Como se fosse um flash, lembrou-se da figura da mãe do pequeno. Ela era linda. Parecia um deusa. Seu cabelos cacheados que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, tinham um perfume suave e fresco, lembrando sempre a natureza livre. Os olhos azuis cobalto faziam contraste perfeito com os cabelos castanhos achocolatados. Os lábios eram carnudos, mas ficavam perfeitos no rosto emoldurado. Estava sempre vestida de branco, não importava a ocasião. Relembrou então da figura daquela morena, parada de braços aberto, ajoelhando-se no chão de terra, que começava a virar lama por causa da chuva, sujando assim o branco impecável de seus vestidos.

-Pequenino travesso, pare de brincar e venha aqui. Já está na hora de entrarmos. – sentiu um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha ao lembrar-se da voz da falecida. Era tão doce e suave, que mais parecia que ela estava cantando o tempo todo. Ficara indignado ao ver que o menino atendera prontamente o pedido da mãe, vindo correndo de Deus sabe onde! Por que o rei os tinha feito passar por aquilo se sua esposa conseguia facilmente fazer com que aquela bola de energia fizesse o que ela queria? Nunca entendera, mas, no dia em que a mãe falecera, o pequeno sumiu e só voltou após duas semanas. Ninguém acreditava que ele havia sobrevivido e, quando perguntaram onde ele andara, simplesmente dissera que fora pra floresta, comendo as frutas e dormindo nas árvores. Desde esse dia em diante, o rei nunca mais precisara mandar pegarem seu filho. Ele não saia. Ele não vivia. Ele não sentia. Naquele dia, Heero morrera junto com sua mãe, a doce e querida rainha Aoh, que significa, na língua daquele país (Jappão), azul. Certamente o azul de seus olhos.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Agora não era hora para lembrar da rainha. Virou seu rosto para ao lado e suspirou. O príncipe era a cópia de sua mãe, porém com um toque de frieza e masculinidade, sem contar com os cabelos curtos.

-Pronto para o ataque, engomadinho? – sorriu ao lembrar-se do nome que as outras crianças da vila deram para Heero após a morte da mãe e a organização tremenda do menino. Afinal, onde já se viu um menino de oito anos agir como um adulto?

-Claro, bunda mole. – o comandante grunhiu ao ser relembrado daquele apelido irritante, mas logo deixou um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto. Ele realmente era um bunda mole, afinal, onde já se viu não conseguir pegar um moleque de seis anos, ainda por cima com mais quarenta e nove homens ajudando-o?

-Então vamos!

Os dois começaram a correr colina abaixo, indo em direção aos inimigos. Aquela seria uma longa batalha, e apenas um lado venceria. Apenas um lado permaneceria vivo. Apenas um.

§-§

Abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto sentia um dor profunda. Piscou várias vezes e forçou a vista, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu ver nada. Estava muito escuro ali. Tentou mover-se, mas assim que fez a primeira tentativa, algo perfurou sua carne, ficando em seu corpo que começava a sangrar. Deixou que um gemido de dor escapasse. Não tinha forças ao menos pra gritar. Ouviu seu gemido com ecos infinitos. Tentou morver-se novamente, só que dessa vez com menos força e agilidade. Sentiu que espinhos circundavam seus pulsos, seu pescoço, seus pés, pernas e tornozelos, trilhando para seu dorço. Começou a ficar exasperado. Onde estava, afinal?

Sentia o sangue da ferida escorrer. Ergueu a cabeça. Estava preso verticalmente e com os braços separados, um longe do outro, enquanto as pernas estavam juntas. Sentia dificuldade pra respirar e quando tentava ao menos abrir e fechar suas mãos, sentia que as mesmas estralavam ao mínimo movimento e doiam como se não tivessem se movimentado há muito, muito tempo. Começou a refletir melhor e aquela escuridão começou a assombrá-lo. O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal? Onde estava? E por que estava ali? Não entendia e, sinceramente, não queria entender, só queria estar fora daquele lugar escuro e com cheiro de mofo, de coisa velha. Sentia-se tão só... tão indefeso... queria ele... ele... mas quem era ele? E quem ele mesmo era? Não conseguia entender. Lágrimas começaram a manchar seu rosto e soluços quebravam o silêncio daquele lugar. Estava exasperado. Não, não estava exasperado. Estava desesperado, e sabia que apenas ele poderia ajudá-lo, acalmá-lo. Porém não sabia quem ele era. Só sabia que o queria por perto e que o mesmo era seu refugiu, o único lugar onde sabia que estaria confortável e seguro.

§-§

Sentiu um aperto forte no coração. Que dor era aquela? Sentia como se alguém o estivesse chamando, como se alguém precisasse de si. Olhou ao redor. Já tinha matado vários inimigos e ainda estava matando mais um. Não gostava de matar, mas aquilo lhe trazia uma calma... era como se pudesse estar com alguém no momento em que algo morria. Alguém que ele gostava muito. Alguém que o fazia se sentir bem apesar de tudo.

Ergueu sua cabeça e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Sentia tanta nescessidade. Precisava sair dali. Precisa ir pra lá. Precisava ajudá-lo. Mas precisava ir pra onde? Precisava sair dali por quê? Precisava ajudar quem? E por que sentia isso agora? Não entendia, mas apenas voltou os olhos para o campo de batalha e degolou mais dois soldados inimigos. Viu alguns de seus soldados e já era perceptível que não mais recuavam, e sim, avançavam.

Aproximou-se de Trowa e lhe falou.

-Comandante, cuide-se e cuide bem desses homens. Não deixe que eles recuem.

-Mas o quê...

-Por favor, não me faça perguntas. Apenas faça o peço e não venha atrás de mim. Preciso fazer isso, e preciso fazer sozinho.

O comandante olhou para o jovem ao seu lado. Não tinha completado os dezenove anos, mas já parecia ter seus quarenta em espírito, pois o corpo, assim como o da falecida mãe, guardava a juventude.

Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, viu o príncipe sair correndo em disparada na direção mais densa, perigosa e inexplorada da mata. Aquilo era suicídio! Via os inimigos que entravam na frente de Heero perderem a cabeça na medida que tentvam impedí-lo, sendo que o mesmo não parava de correr um só segundo.

-HEERO! NÃO SEJA LOUCO, IR PRA ESSA PARTE DA FLORESTA É SUICÍDIO! – gritou em plenos pulmões. Sabia que o príncipe tinha ouvido, mas não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Não poderia prender ali um príncipe fujão e dar conta dos inimigos ao mesmo tempo. E mesmo sem os inimigos, não conseguiria deter o príncipe, afinal, era um bunda mole.

§-§

Corria o máximo que podia. Corria sem parar e sem olhar pra trás. Já estava correndo há quarenta minutos, e suas pernas estavam doloridas; há muito tempo não corria daquele jeito. Mas isso não importava. O que importava era que deveria estar lá. Deveria estar ajudando-o. Deveria estar com ele.

Parou abruptamente ao ver uma parede firme a sua frente. Era enorme! Trinta metros de altitude ou mais! Pousou a mão na superfície cheia de musgos e sentiu seu coração falhar. Conhecia aquele lugar. Precisava entrar nele. Deu dois soquinhos na parede pra medir sua resistencia. Era grossa, muito grossa! Talvez um metro de largura! Começou a rodear aquela parede. Precisava encontrar um meio de entrar. E iria fazê-lo, pois ele era Heero, o perfect soldier.

§-§

Estava chorando já havia um bom tempo; sabia disso. Sentia sua garganta doer por causa dos soluços, e seu corpo reclamava pelas tentativas que fizera para sair dali. Sua cabeça estava abaixada. Por que estava ali? E por que ele ainda não tinha vindo? Fechou os olhos com força. Só assim poderia saber que seus olhos estavam fechados. Aquela escuridão era tão densa...

Sentia que ele estava perto. Bem perto. Mas então por que ainda não tinha vindo lhe ajudar? Talvez estivesse tentando! Sim, era isso. Ele estava tentando ao menos encontrá-lo!

-Ele está vindo... – disse em tom de felicidade. Sua voz saiu tão baixa, que se não estivesse naquele lugar tão fechado e silencioso, tinha certeza de que não teria ouvido nada.

Sentia o sangue escorrer por seu corpo. Também sentia que parte daquele sangue já coagulara, causando uma sensação terrívelmente nostalgica. Respirou fundo. Seu tormento iria acabar em breve, sabia disso. Ele sempre vinha ajudá-lo, não importava onde ou como. Sempre. E não falhava, não poderia falhar, afinal de contas, ele era perfeito.

§-§

Seu coração foi comprimido mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, foi tão forte, que pensou que ele iria morrer. Que dor era aquela? Sentia uma necessidade muito grande de apressar-se. Era como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

Começou a correr por aquela parede interminável.

Já havia passado quinze minutos deste que começara a correr por aquela parede e nada! Simplesmente nada! Olhou ao redor. Seu coração estava desesperado. Não podia perder mais nem um segundo ali. Olhou para frente. Viu algo diferente na parede. Era como se fosse uma... uma abertura! Correu como nunca antes em toda sua vida e, sem parar pra pensar, entrou pelo buraco. Assustou-se com a escuridão dentro daquele lugar. Olhou para o lado e viu uma tocha pendurada. Pegou-a e acendeu-a. Começou a caminhar para dentro daquele lugar. Um choro encheu seus ouvidos e seu coração deu um pulo. Conhecia aquela voz! Aquele tom doce e suave, que sempre lembrava uma canção. Não, não era como o de sua mãe. Era mais doce e suave ainda. Forçou a memória enquanto aumentava a velocidade com que adentrava aquele lugar. Estancou no lugar com o que via a sua frente. Deus! O que era aquilo? Como poderiam fazer aquilo com um ser?

§-§

Ouviu passos quebrando o silêncio acompanhado de seu choro. Alguém estava entrando. Mas não apenas um simples alguém. Sabia quem era. Era ele. Sim, ele finalmente veiu lhe salvar. Não conseguia parar de chorar. Sabia que ele estava ali para ajudá-lo, mas, mesmo assim, sentia medo. Muito medo. Não conseguia mover-se, nem ao menos saber onde estava. Era terrível.

Viu uma pequena luz iluminar o ambiente. Como era bom ver ao menos parte daquela escuridão se decipando! Esperou pacientemente até que ele aparecesse; mas quando o fez, parecia que via uma aberração. Seria ele tão feio assim? Não sabia, afinal, não se lembrava.

§-§

Não acreditava no que via a sua frente. Como alguém poderia fazer algo daquele tipo? Aproximou a tocha do corpo e pode ver com clareza que não tinha simplismente imaginado ou tido uma ilusão.

Via aquele belo ser de fartos cabelos castanhos douredos e olhos violetas. Tão surreal. Porém o que mais era surreal, era o fato dele estar praticamente crucificado! Deus! Como alguém teria coragem de fazer aquilo? Via claramente que aquele ser magnífico estava preso pelos pulsos, pés, tornozelos, pernas e pecoço por espinhos de rosas, porém as rosas não apareciam. O corpo banhado de sangue indicava que tentara sair dali.

Sacudiu a cabeça empurrando as quetionações e admirações para longe, para outra hora. Fitou seus olhos por um longo tempo. Conhecia-o, tinha certeza. Mas de onde? Sentia tanta necessidade de estar ao lado dele...

-Preciso tirá-lo daí. – falou por fim.

Teve como resposta apenas um sorriso. Tão lindo e fraco...

-Vai doer, e não vai ser pouco... posso? – viu um leve tremor passar pelo corpo crucificado a sua frente e logo após um sorriso triste aparecer na face pálida manchada de lágrimas.

-Já está doendo... muito... – ouviu a voz fraca. Era tão delicado... não tinha idéia de como chegara a conclusão de que era um homem, já que suas feições eram delicadas e femininas, com corpo repleto de curvas, além do cabelo de comprimento simplesmente enorme, sem contar que estava usando um vestido.

Aproximou-se do corpo. Não queria machucá-lo mais ainda. Tinha de pensar rápido no melhor jeito de tirá-lo dali.

Estava envergonhado. Só agora, com a claridade, percebera que estava usando um vestido. Sem contar no seu estado deplorável. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele não tivesse vindo... pensou no como aquela escuridão era assustadora antes dele chegar, em como se sentia só e desprotegido... não. Definitivamente tinha sido melhor assim.

Heero colocou a tocha na parede e retornou a postar-se diante do crucificado. Desembainhou a espada. Tinha que ser rápido e preciso. Ergueu a espada e com movimentos rápidos foi descendo-a. Ao pará-la, adiantou-se pra frente a tempo de poder pegar o corpo que caia do crucifixo.

Pegou-o no colo e impressionou-se com a leveza. Aquilo não poderia ser normal. Ele devia estar há dias sem comer.

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Eu... não sei... acordei há algumas horas, eu acho... e... não lembro... de nada... mas... – Heero pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios finos. Percebia que o menor estava fazendo um esforço grande para poder falar.

-Depois de melhorar, você poderá falar a vontade, mas agora, nem mais uma palavra. – ordenou.

Ainda com os dedos sobre seus lábios, tentou impor-se, mas antes que uma única palavra saísse de sua boca, recebeu um olhar tão frio e ameaçador, que tremeu e sentiu-se arrepiar. Era melhor ficar quieto. Definitivamente.

Heero ajeitou o corpo do pequeno melhor em seus braços e foi de encontro a tocha. Pegou-a e seguiu para a saida. Sentia o corpo em seus braços fraco. Fraco demais. Precisava alimentá-lo.

Assim que saíram daquele lugar escuro, viu que ao redor existiam vários tipos de árvores frutíferas.

-Não saia – ordenou enquanto deixava o menor embaixo de uma árvore e ia em direção a outras para pegar algumas frutas.

Enquanto isso, o pequeno olhava tudo como se fosse a primeira vez. Olhou para aquelas paredes. Tão fortificadas... aquele lugar... estreitou os olhos. Conhecia aquele lugar. Forçou sua mente. Não estava conseguindo lembrar. De repente sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Viu-se andando na direção daquele lugar. Estava andando até que parou em frente ao crucifixo onde esteve há pouco. Via-se com lágrimas escorrendo em abundância pelo rosto.

"-GUARDIÃO! EU VOS IMPLORO! SACRIFICA-ME NO LUGAR DE HEERO!" – sim, tinha proferido aquelas palavras. Mas por que estava caindo de joelhos? Por que chamava por um tal "guardião" ? E quem era...

-HEERO! – berrou com uma felicidade monstra, começando a ter um acesso de risos. Sim, era isso. Lembravasse. Heero, seu anjo. Sacrificarasse. Mas quanto tempo tinha ficado ali?

-Tem certeza de que estava quase morrendo? – perguntou ao aproximar-se. Veio correndo assim que ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado, mas depois foi parar pra pensar um pouco e percebeu que o tom era de felicidade e não de perigo.

-Hahahahaha... Heero... sim! Você! Hahahahha... por favor... haha... me diga... em que ano estamos? – perguntou enquanto tentava parar de rir. O humano não precisava se preocupar. Suas feridas cicatrisavam rapidamente, só precisava ficar parado.

-1345. – informou-lhe, ao que seus olhos arregalaram.

-1345? – perguntou assombrado. – Nossa! Acho que fiquei ali por mais tempo do que deveria! Você demorou demais!

-O quê? – perguntou indignado. Tinhaa corrido feito um condenado e aquele baka ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que tinha demorado? E como ele conseguia falarcom tanta facilidade? Há poucos segundos estava quase morrendo! Não estava entendo mais nada.

-Ai, ai... vejamos, por onde eu começo? Ah, sim. Já sei. Por acaso você sabe que lugar é este, que tem essas paredes enomes? – perguntou enquanto pegava uma maçã das mãos de Heero e começava a come-la, indicando que o mesmo sentasse, assim como ele.

-Não, mas creiu que possa ser o tal templo onde... – seus olhos se estreitaram ao lembrar da lenda. Se aquele fosse o temoplo, aquele que estava na sua frente era o deus da morte e tinha se sacrificado.

-Isso mesmo! Onde Shinigami se sacrificou. Agora recordemos que EU estava no templo. Eis aí, então, minha identidade. – disse sorrindo e dando mais uma generosa mordida na fruta.

-Se você é Shinigami, por que não saiu dali antes que eu chegasse?

-Porque só você poderia me tirar daqui, Hee-chan! – disse sorrindo.

-Como? E de que você me chamou? – estranhamente aquele apelido lhe era familiar...

-Dãã... somente a pessoa por quem eu me sacrifiquei poderia me retirar de lá. E, além do mais, Hee-chan é um apelido muito legal! Eu gosto e você, por mais que brigasse, sempre acabava aceitando!

-O que? Eu sou a pessoa por quem você ficou crucificado ali naquele lugar horrendo?

-Ah, Hee-chan, você é tão fofo! – falou deixando a maçã de lado e pulando no pescoço de Heero – Não foi tanto tempo assim, só 300 anos.

-300 anos? – perguntou incrédulo. Se soltou um pouoco do abraço e olhou melhor para o Shinigami, que estava bem a sua frente. Examinou-o e percebeu que as feridas cicatrisaram! O corpo era tão jovem... ao menos era o que aparentava. – Quantos anos você tem?

-317. – falou com o sorriso brincalhão estampado no rosto. – E você? Tenho a impressão de que renasceu, pra ter esquecido tanta coisa.

-19, Duo.

-Duo?

-Desculpe, eu não sei porque disse esse nome, apenas...

-Você me chamou de Duo? – perguntou quase esplodindo de felicidade. – Ah, Hee-chan, muito obrigado! Não estava conseguindo lembrar disso! Bem, deixe que eu me apresente. – brincou sorrindo e levantando-se. – Sou Duo Maxwell, mais conhecido como Shinigami ou Deus da Morte. Muito prazer.

Heero olhou para a mão estendida em sua direção e levantou, entrando na brincadeira.

-Heero Yuy, príncipe do reino de Odin, também conhecido como Anjo Resplandescente. O prazer é todo meu, senhor Shinigami. – sorriu, depois de 11 anos, apertando a mão do ser a sua frente. Sempre ouvira dizer que as feições das pessoas que viam a morte, e o deus da morte que sempre vinha com ela, eram horriveis, que certamente era o pior encontro que qualquer pessoa poderia ter. Acreditava nisso cada vez que matava alguém, mas, agora, queestava frente a frente com Shinigami e ainda por cima apertando sua mão, não podia mais concordar. Preferia mil vezes ficar ali, com aquele ser, do que com qualquer outra pessoa ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Fitou os olhos violetas que brilhavam de felicidade. Finalmente tinha encontrado sua metade. Mas estava faltando algo.

-Duo, por acaso... você não usava um crucifixo?

-Ah, claro que usava, e ainda uso. – disse soltando as mãos de Heero e puxando uma fina correntinha com um crucifixo de prata nela.

-... – Heero nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para aquela figura linda a sua frente. Mergulhou nas íris violetas e teria ficado ali por toda a eternidade, se não tivesse visto uma mancha vermelha brotar nas orbes do deus da morte.

-Hee-chan, tem muita gente morrendo... muita gente mesmo... acho que meus olhos estão até mudando de cor...

-Como você...

-Quando muita gente morre, ou quando alguma pessoa importante morre, eles ficam na cor de sangue. Eu não gosto, prefiro eles violetas...

-Eu também, Duo, mas as pessoas que estão morrendo... elas são os integrantes dos exércitos do meu reino e do reino dos Kushrenada.

-Isso não é bom, Hee-chan. Eles estão vindo pra cá, e não seria muito legal se encontrassem o templo. Ainda mais se descobrissem quem ou que somos.

-Então é melhor sairmos daqui, não? Vamos para o campo de batalha, temo que Trowa tenha se machucado...

-Yep! Minha primeira batalha depois de sair do templo!

-Quem disse que você vai lutar, baka?

-O que?

-Você pode ser o deus da morte, mas, mesmo assim, pode se machucar!

-Mas Hee-chan...

-Não. Você não vai lutar. Eu vou. Como acha que irei explicar que uma mulher derrotou soldados treinados, principalmente uma que está com o vestido todo sujo de sangue, mostrando que se machucara?

-Hee-chan, eu não estou com machucado e não sou uma mulher!

-Mas parece uma.

-HEERO!

-Hn.

-Eu sou o deus da morte, e não importa, eu vou lutar! Se eu não puder faze-lo, você também não poderá.

-Baka. E como pretende fazer para não te reconhecerem quando aparecer pelo reino?

Viu um brilho passar pelas orbes violetas e engoliu um nó na garganta. Aquela não tinha sido uma boa pergunta.

-DARKNESS! – o grito ecoou pela mata e uma escuridão encobriu Duo, sumindo instantes depois, mostrando um novo Duo. Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos, que iam até a cintura estavam em trança, estava com uma armadura assim como Heero, mas com uma diferença: não tinha nem bainha nem espada, mas sim uma foice nas costas. Usava um elmo que escondia seu rosto.

-Como... ?

-Um truquezinho bobo. Depois te ensino, porque agora nós temos uma batalha pra vencerr, não é, Hee-chan?

-Duo, não são todos que têm um cabelo do tamanho do seu!

-Bem, deixe-me pensar... ah, já sei! – pegou a foice e, antes que Heero pudesse impedir, cortou seus cabelos.

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO, SEU AMERICANO BAKA? – não acreditava naquilo. Adorava os cabelos de Duo, sabia disso, e agora eles simplesmente os cortara!

-Calma Hee-chan, eu..

-CALMA? COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMO QUANDO VOCÊ CORTA OS LINDOS CABELOS QUE TINHA? – calou-se ao perceber o que dissera. Droga! Desde quando ele perdia o controle?

-Obrigado pelo elogiu, Hee-chan, mas saiba que eu posso faze-los crescer de novo em questão de segundos. – disse com um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha.

-Como?

Como resposta, Heero só viu Duo fechar os olhos e seus cabelos começarem a crescer em uma velocidade absurda, até ficarem no tamanho anterior, na linha da cintura.

-Viu? Eu tenho alguns truquezinhos! Agora, se me permite, vou cortar os cabelos e ninguém irá me reconhecer. Quando vencermos, você me encontra em um vilarejo que fica entre o campo de batalha e o seu reino.

-Combinado. Então vamos logo, não podemos mais perder tempo.

-Tudo bem, Hee-chan! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do japonês antes de começar a correr. Ele era rápido. Muito rápido. Heero quase não conseguia acompanha-lo. Dentro de menos de uma hora estariam no campo de batalha e, com o deus da morte do lado deles, a vitória estaria garantida.

CONTINUA...


	3. Capítulo III

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que, infelismente, os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem. TT

Bem, depois gostaria de dizer que essa é uma história que trata de assuntos homossexuais, com sexo esplícito e imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura da minha fic de AU. -

_**O Guardião do Templo**_

Capítulo 3

-Combinado. Então vamos logo, não podemos mais perder tempo.

-Tudo bem, Hee-chan! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do japonês antes de começar a correr. Ele era rápido. Muito rápido. Heero quase não conseguia acompanha-lo. Dentro de menos de uma hora estariam no campo de batalha e, com o deus da morte do lado deles, a vitória estaria garantida.

&&

Estavam correndo em disparada. Precisavam chegar o mais rápido possível no campo de batalha. Heero não se perdoaria caso Trowa morresse, e Duo sabia disso.

-Duo, nós estamos chegando...

-Eu sei, Hee-chan. Posso sentir a vida se esvaindo das pessoas.

Heero olhou para Duo que lhe sorria. Era tão estranho pensar que ele fosse o Deus da morte... balançou a cabeça com a intenção de afastar esses pensamentos. Era melhor que não ficasse pensando muito, mas sim se concentrasse na batalha e no plano de Duo. Iriam se encontrar no rio que ficava dentro de um vilarejo, entre o reino e o campo de batalhas.

Viu um homem vir correndo em sua direção com a espada pronta para ataca-lo e cortou seus punhos antes que o mesmo pudesse lhe causar algum mal. Com outro movimento de espada degolou-o. Continuou a correr.

-Temos que encontrar Trowa!

-Tudo bem, mas como você pretende que o encontremos "aqui"?

-Abriremos caminho por entre os inimigos e iremos encontra-lo. De um jeito ou de outro!

-É, mas se você ficar cortando os adversários do jeito que fez com aquele lá, não conseguiremos encontra-lo nem a pau!

-O quê?

-Hee-chan, você foi péssimo! Perdeu tempo! E em uma batalha não se pode perder tempo! Tempo é energia, e energia é vital!

-E como você quer que eu faça? – ao término da pergunta viu um brilho sombrio passar pelas íris violetas e assim que o primeiro adversário apareceu em sua frente, foi morto por um meneio suave e ágil da foice que estava nas costas de Duo.

-Desse jeito. Você não perde tempo, nem energia. Agora vamos. É melhor nos separarmos. Será mais fácil para encontrar o comandante!

-Como queira...

Cada um correu para um lado e logo não mais podiam se ver. Mas, de algum jeito, podiam sentir a presença um do outro.

&&

Trowa empunhara a espada e partira outro inimigo ao meio. Estava cansado e não sabia até quando iria agüentar ficar de pé. Onde estava Heero, afinal? Ele já devia ter chegado! Olhou para o lado e viu que um de seus soldados estava em apuros. Correu para lá e ajudou-o a destruir o inimigo. Entreolharam-se em um entendimento mútuo e retornaram a luta. Não poderiam deixar de lutar nem um segundo. Cada movimento era importante. Cada soldado era importante. O príncipe era importante. Mas o príncipe não estava lá. Heero não podia ajuda-los agora. Justo agora que precisavam dele!

Mas por que infernos Heero se metera naquela parte da mata? Ele sabia muito bem dos perigos contidos nela, e Trowa ainda lhe avisara antes de partir. Mas não. Heero era teimoso demais e não poderia simplesmente ter ficado para ajuda-los.

Continuou lutando, só que agora, descontando sua frustração nos adversários, que não tinham como se defender. Estava simplesmente matando, sem pensar em nada que não fosse a raiva que estava sentindo, quando se viu sendo empurrado para uma emboscada. Como não percebera antes? Os soldados inimigos o estavam cercando. Agora já era tarde de mais. Estava no meio daqueles lunáticos.

-Hahaha... vamos! Agora nos mostre do que é capaz, comandante! Quero ver como vai sair dessa roda de 30 soldados! Hahahaha...

Certo, se metera em uma emboscada. Tudo bem, já passara por piores e, mesmo assim, ainda estava ali, certo? Então isso significava que conseguiria sair daquele círculo. Viu o primeiro soldado vir em sua direção e defendeu o golpe da espada com a sua, passando a espada por suas víceras e matando-o logo em seguida. Enquanto isso já vinha um outro por suas costas, o mesmo fim lhe fora tido, porém, esse chegara mais perto.

Veio então um terceiro e só teve tempo de se defender, porém, sua espada fora arremessada para longe. Levou um chute no estomago e se curvou perante a dor. Sentiu suas pernas falharem e se ajoelhar quando alguém lhe chutou os joelhos. Então esse seria o seu fim? Morrer ajoelhado perante o inimigo? Cerrou os dentes e olhos com força assim que viu a espada descer em sua direção. A lâmina afiada descia rapidamente cortando o ar. Esse era o seu fim. Não poderia cumprir a promessa de voltar para seu anjo, afinal.

Suspirou fundo. Apenas desejava ver seu anjo e tocar seus fios macios mais uma vez...

&&

Droga! Não conseguia encontrar Trowa. Sabia que ele deveria estar com problemas, já que o inimigo que estavam enfrentando não era fácil, e não se perdoaria se ele morresse. Degolou mais três soldados com sua espada e pôde, finalmente, avistar Trowa. Não! Ele iria morrer! A espada descia na direção de sua cabeça rapidamente. Esse era o fim de seu amigo? Seu único amigo? Não, não podia acreditar nisso. Culpa sua. A culpa era sua por ter deixado Trowa sozinho! Droga!

-DEATH SCYTHE OF DARKNESS!

Ouviu o grito de Duo e sentiu calafrios percorrerem todo seu corpo. Aquela voz... parecia a voz de um demônio! Era tão rouca e impetuosa... agora poderia facilmente afirmar que aquele era o Deus da Morte.

Uma esfera negra surgiu da ponta da foice que agora tocava o chão e começou a se alastrar rapidamente, vencendo a espada que descia na direção do comandante, que abrira os olhos repletos de medo. Não por sua morte, que estava chegando pelas mãos de um soldado, mas pela voz de Shinigami, que poderia ser pior do que uma agulha penetrando o espaço entre a unha e a carne.

&&

Matara mais alguns soldados e finalmente vira Trowa. Droga, ele iria morrer. Mas isso ele não permitiria. Só tinha um jeito de impedir a morte do comandante, e era apelando para a magia. Encheu seus pulmões de ar e gritou deixando sua energia correr pela foice.

-DEATH SCYTHE OF DARKNESS!

Viu a energia tomar a forma de esfera e se expandir. Parou de emanar energia e deixou que aquela esfera fizesse o que queria. A massa de energia negra envolveu a todos, paralisando-os. Sentia que todos tremiam e suavam frio. Estavam desesperados, e isso despertava seus sentidos, mas iria se controlar. Rondou suas mentes, sentido as almas mais fracas desmaiarem, e as outras começarem a chorar. Quem visse aquele bando de soldados chorando, diria que era ilusão. Mas uma pessoa não chorou. Heero. Ele ficou apenas ali, parado. Sabia que o mesmo sentira os calafrios e o medo. Era normal. A mente era o santuário de cada ser, o lugar onde estava a salvo de tudo, e se, de repente um demônio o invade, não é possível permanecer impassível.

Detectou os inimigos e os destruiu. A vitória era deles. A esfera se diluiu como uma nuvem de fumaça e, antes que sumisse por completo, aproximou-se de Heero e lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

-Estou lhe esperando. Não demore. Vou estar usando um quimono lilás.

Quando a nuvem negra se decepou, Duo avia sumido e todos que permaneciam vivos estavam chorando e tremendo, exceto Heero.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos os adversários haviam morrido. Aproximou-se de Trowa pegando um de seus braços e passando por seus ombros, já tendo tido o cuidado de guardar a espada anteriormente. Ajudou-o a se levantar e foram andando em direção ao vilarejo próximo dali. Os soldados saberiam o que fazer. Mas agora, sua prioridade era o seu amigo, pois apenas quando algo do reino estava envolvido que ele era comandante, nas outras horas, era o seu amigo, apesar de que nunca deixara de ser-lo.

Olhou para frente. Pegariam a carruagem que ficara escondida e partiriam. Era o melhor a fazer, já que os soldados saberiam se cuidar. Encontraram a dita cujo e seguiram na direção de onde haveria quem cuidasse dos ferimentos de Trowa, e ocorreria o reencontro com Duo.

&&

Finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo e foram rapidamente ajudados pelos moradores do mesmo. Foi levado junto de Trowa para a curandeira local, que não teve muito trabalho com Heero, já que o mesmo apenas possuía alguns pequenos corte nos braços. Já o mesmo não acontecia com Trowa, que teve o tronco enfaixado, fora os diversos curativos espalhados pelo corpo. Quatre ia ter um ataque cardíaco se soubesse do que ocorrera com seu amante.

Retirou-se do local e foi para o rio que cruzava o meio daquele vilarejo acolhedor. Viu que Duo estava sentado em uma pedra à beira do rio, com os cabelos em trança, que logo viria a descobrir que era algo típico do Shinigami, e vestindo, como dissera, um quimono lilás. Ficara minutos incontáveis observando Duo, que brincava distraidamente com as pernas, balançando-as pra frente e pra trás.

Duo sentiu-se observado. Sabia que era ele. Ficou ali, do jeito que estava, por algum tempo, até que se virou para observar Heero. Ficaram mergulhados na imensidão dos olhos do outro, até que Heero quebra o contato e começa a caminhar na direção de Duo. Ao aproximar-se, volta a fitá-lo nos olhos. Que estranho sentimento era esse que se apossava de seu ser. Sem ao menos perceber, seus dedos já percorriam os belos traços do rosto de Duo, que tinha os olhos fechados para melhor apreciar a carícia suave que lhe era dirigida.

-Você é tão bonito, Duo... – Heero não sabia o porquê de ter profetizado tais palavras, mas isso não importava, já que era verdade e fez com que o seu demônio sorrisse. Seu demônio? Mas que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Bem, não importava. Viu os orbes violetas abrirem-se e divisou neles felicidade e tristeza. Mas como isso era possível?

-Hee-chan... você já disse isso, só que certamente não se lembra... foi há tanto tempo... por quanto tempo mais vai me fazer sofrer e esperar, Heero?

Heero fitava as belas esferas violetas. Não entendia. Nunca vira Duo antes. Nunca lhe dissera que era belo, apesar de ter verbalizado o fascínio que tinha pelos longos cabelos. E por que fazia-o sofrer? E o que ele esperava? De repente, como um flash, lembranças vieram a sua mente. Lembranças de uma vida passada.

&&

&FLASHBACK&

Ano 1042.

-Duo... por que eu me sinto tão estranho na presença dele? – verbalizava os pensamentos um jovem de 16 anos. Estava na beira de um rio, com os pés dentro d'água, pensando sobre um doce jovem dois anos mais novo do que ele mesmo. Era aniversário do portadores de lindos olhos violetas, e pedira para que o mesmo o encontrasse onde estava. Trazia para lhe dar um presente. Ouviu passos e virou-se pra trás.

-Hee-chan! Oi! Desculpe se me atrasei, mas é que tio Maxwell precisava que eu cuidasse das crianças junto dele. Estavam tão danadinhas hoje, você tinha que ver! – dizia ele enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Era impressionante o tanto que ele gostava de falar!

-Não tem problema, Duo. Você só está 20 minutos atrasado.

-Ah... puxa, até que não me atrasei tanto dessa vez, não é, Hee-chan? – realmente, já tinha até desistido de ensinar para aquela bola de energia o significado da palavra "horário". – Mas por que você me chamou até aqui, Hee-chan?

-Bem... hoje é seu aniversário, Duo, e eu... eu comprei um presente pra você... – pegou uma pequena caixa e a entregou a Duo, que a abriu feito a criança que era e sempre seria.

-Hee-chan! É lindo! Nunca vi um crucifixo tão bonito quanto este! – dizia o pequeno com olhos fixos no pingente de prata com pequenas pedras claras em forma de gotas, pendurado por uma fina corrente. – Mas Hee... eu sou ateu, lembra?

-Eu sei, Duo. Mas assim que vi esse pingente... não sei porque, lembrei imediatamente de você.

-Ah, Hee-chan, você sabe que não precisa comprar essas coisas pra dizer que se importa comigo!

-É impressionante como você sempre sabe como eu me sinto, Duo. Você é meu melhor amigo!

-Você também é o meu melhor amigo, Hee-chan!

Duo pula em cima de Heero abraçando-o, ao que Heero retribui. Após alguns segundos assim, Heero afasta um pouco a bola de energia ambulante e o fita por minutos intermináveis, tomando coragem para dizer o que há muito tempo o atormenta.

-Duo... o que o faria deixar de ser meu amigo? O que o faria mudar com relação a mim?

-Nada, Hee-chan. Absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo se você fosse um anjo e eu um demônio e tivéssemos que nos separar! – respondeu após um tempo. Não entendia a pergunta de Heero. O que ele queria lhe dizer?

-Duo...

-Sim, Hee-chan?

-Eu… eu queria te dizer que sinto algo muito forte por você... é alguma coisa que não sei explicar direito... é como se, ao ficar ao seu lado, eu pudesse estar no lugar mais bonito de todos, mas, por não poder fazer alguma coisa que não sei bem ao certo o que é, meu coração fica tão apertado... eu... sinto algo que não sei dizer o que é... e eu cheguei a uma conclusão, Duo... – parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo. Os olhos violetas lhe fitando lhe causavam agora uma sensação tão... tão... não sabia bem ao certo o que lhe causavam, mas era parecido com vergonha, com insegurança, com confiança e com encorajamento - ... eu te amo. – respondeu em um sussurro, o que não impediu que Duo ouvisse, já que os olhos do mesmo estavam arregalados.

-Hee-chan... você… você... não é mentira? Você realmente me ama? – perguntava com a voz já embargada de choro e com lágrimas caindo por seus olhos, o que Heero gentilmente enxugou.

-Eu não poderia mentir pra você, Duo. Eu... eu realmente te amo.

-Hee-chan! – disse enquanto abraçava o japonês bem forte. Estava tão feliz! Quer dizer que Heero o amava! Heero o amava! – Ah, Hee-chan... você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... eu também te amo, Hee-chan! Muito, muito, muito!

-Duo... – disse o japonês com voz embargada de felicidade. Segurou o rosto delicado por entre as mãos e aproximou seus lábios dos dele. - ... posso beijar-te? – perguntou a milímetros do rosto de Duo. Podia até mesmo sentir a respiração do outro.

-S-sim...

Com a resposta, Heero desfez a distância entre os dois lábios e o beijou. Um beijo cálido e suave. Sentia Duo ofegar por entre o beijo. Finalmente estavam juntos. Mas isso não iria durar por muito tempo, já que, à noite, quando Duo realmente completasse 14 anos, iria se revelar o que ele realmente era: Shinigami. Enquanto Heero, dentro de duas semanas, se revelaria um anjo. Não poderiam ficar juntos. Teriam que se separar. Mas a distância pode impedir apenas duas bocas que se beijam, e não duas almas que se ama. E eles se amavam.

&FIM FLASHBACK&

Cambaleou um pouco diante da lembrança. Finalmente entendera o que sentia por Duo. Ele amava-o.

-Finalmente entendi, Duo... finalmente...

-Hee-chan...

-Duo... eu amo você, e sempre vou amar. Não importa o que eu faça, ou que eu esqueça. Eu te amo!

-Ah, Hee-chan! Eu também te amo! Muito, muito e muito! – dizia enquanto apertava o japonês entre seus braços e ele fazia o mesmo.

-Duo... – disse o japonês com voz embargada de felicidade. Segurou o rosto delicado por entre as mãos e aproximou seus lábios dos dele. - ... posso beijar-te? – perguntou a milímetros do rosto de Duo. Podia até mesmo sentir a respiração do outro.

-S-sim... – deixava que lágrimas caíssem perante a lembrança de seu primeiro beijo. Heero... somente Heero provara de seus lábios, e somente ele provaria.

Com a resposta, Heero desfez a distância entre os dois lábios e o beijou. Um beijo cálido e suave. Sentia Duo ofegar por entre o beijo com a lembrança de seu primeiro, que fora idêntico. Finalmente estavam realmente juntos de novo. E dessa vez não importava se um fosse um anjo e o outro um demônio. Não iriam se separar. Não mais. Nunca Mais.

CONTINUA...


	4. Capítulo IV

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que, infelismente, os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem. TT

Bem, depois gostaria de dizer que essa é uma história que trata de assuntos homossexuais, com sexo esplícito e imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura da minha fic de AU. -

_**O Guardião do Templo**_

Capítulo 4

Finalmente estavam realmente juntos de novo. E dessa vez não importava se um fosse um anjo e o outro um demônio. Não iriam se separar. Não mais. Nunca Mais.

&&

Quando finalmente ficaram sem ar, partiram o beijo com suas respirações aceleradas e entrecortadas. Fitaram-se nos olhos por longos e incontáveis minutos. Aquele era um momento tão mágico, tão deles... nada poderia quebrar aquele momento especial.

-PRÍNCIPE HEERO! – ou quase nada.

-O que é? – perguntou mau humorado assim que o rapaz se aproximou. Vira, tentando conter seus ciúmes, que o rapaz estava babando em cima de Duo, e tinha até mesmo esquecido o porque de tê-lo chamado tão escandalosamente.

-Como eu nunca vi tão bela flor antes por aqui? – perguntou o rapaz para Duo, que apenas riu esperando o ataque que o japonês teria, visto que o mesmo já tinha uma veia saltando no pescoço.

-Porque ela é _minha noiva_. – Heero frisou as duas últimas palavras, ao que o jovem se afastou de ambos e olhou trêmulo para Heero e depois para Duo. Deus! Tinha flertado com a noiva do príncipe! Estava morto.

-Ah, Hee-chan, não seja tão malvado com o rapaz! Ele quis apenas ser gentil... não é mesmo? – disse as últimas palavras enquanto olhava para o rapaz com sede de sangue, ao que o rapaz finalmente percebeu o porque do príncipe tê-la escolhido. Até mesmo o mais valente dos guerreiros tremeria diante da voz doce e suave, que era tão feminina, mais com um "q" de masculinidade.

-É-é-é... é s-sim! – gaguejava o rapaz enquanto se afastava. Era melhor sair o quanto antes dali e presar por sua vida.

-Por que você veio falar comigo? – perguntou Heero raivosamente. Estava tão bom ali com Duo antes daquele ser irritante ter chegado... sorte dele que Duo o defendera, pois se não, já teria matado-o antes mesmo que pudesse piscar.

-A-a cu-cura-n-de-deira... e-ela...

-O que aconteceu com Trowa? – perguntou já readquirindo o ar frio.

-E-e-ele...

-Ah, esqueci. Vamos, Duo. Esse aí não vai desembuchar tão cedo. – disse ajudando Shinigami a descer da pedra onde permanecia sentado, e o conduzia pela mão até a curandeira.

-O que será que aconteceu com Trowa, Hee-chan?

-Ai, Duo, será que dá pra parar de me chamar assim?

-Hum... vou pensar no seu caso... – disse com um sorriso dançando em seu rosto, ao que Heero apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Veremos como Trowa está assim que chegarmos. Não se preocupe.

&&

-Curandeira. – chamou pela mulher que rapidamente aparecera. – O que houve a Trowa?

-O menino não lhe deu o recado, alteza?

-Não, o menino não fazia outra coisa se não gaguejar. – pronunciou-se Duo, ao que a curandeira se assustou. Nunca tinha visto aquela mulher tão bela! Olhou cuidadosamente para ela e foi descendo seus olhos pelo corpo da jovem. Parou ao vê-la de mãos entrelaçadas com o príncipe. Seus olhos arregalaram tanto que Duo pensou que iriam saltar do rosto da velha.

-O que houve com Trowa? – Heero repetiu a pergunta já ficando impaciente com aquela cena da velha olhando para as mão entrelaçadas e Duo se assustando com os globos oculares dela.

-Bem... – começou a velha limpando a garganta - ... o comandante Barton não está nada bem. Ele pediu para que o chamassemos, alteza. Pelo visto, deseja despedir-se do senhor.

-Onde ele está?

-Eu levarei-os até lá, meu senhor. Por favor, sigam-me. – dito isso a mulher curvou-se ligeiramente e começou a dirigir-se a um pequeno corredor.

-Duo... – chamou baixinho o nome de seu amado.

-Sim, Hee-chan?

-Será que você não poderia...

-Eu não sei... seria meio complicado... eu precisaria de alguém para substituí-lo. As mortes são previstas e preescritas. O número de mortes não pode mudar, apenas as pessoas... às vezes.

-Não importa. Precisamos tentar e... – um brilho passou pelos olhos de Heero e Duo sentiu-se arrepiar. Aquele brilho... alguém iria pagar caro por ter feito algo para aquele homem - ... já sei quem vai morrer no lugar de Trowa.

-Heero, você não está pensando em...

-Sim, estou pensando em matar aquele idiota que deu em cima de você no lugar de Trowa.

-Mas Hee-chan, ele não fez por mau!

-Não me interessa. Você é meu e ninguém meche com o que é meu.

-Ah, Hee-chan... você é tão fofo… - pararam e começaram a se fitar longamente. Era tão mágica a presença do outro pra eles. Duo passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do príncipe enquanto este abraçava sua cintura. Começaram a aproximar seus rostos para um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Momentos como este eram tão bons, tão mágicos, tão especiais, tão indestrutíveis...

-Er, erhn... – pigarreou a curandeira chamando a atenção dos dois. – Já chegamos.

-Er... muito obrigado! – disse Duo desviando-se incabulado dos braços de Heero e do olhar da velha.

-Pequena, donzelas falam obrigaDA, e não obrigaDO.

-Er... desculpe-me, eu...

-Não tem que se desculpar, Duo. Vamos.

-Duo? Mas esse nome não é muito masculino para você, criança?

-É que meus pais prometeram que a primeira criança a sair do ventre de minha mãe teria esse nome. Agora, se me permite, com licença. – respondeu Duo dando fim àquela conversa. Seria o fim do mundose descobrissem que o príncipe estava com um homem. Imaginem o escândalo!

Heero e Duo entrara no quarto e viram Trowa deitado em uma simples cama de palha. Ao lado dele, uma jovem que nunca viram antes.

-Trowa. – pronunciou-se Heero.

-Heero. – disse Trowa com voz fraca e cansada.

-Então? Fiquei sabendo que chamou-me até aqui.

-E você sabe o porquê, presumo.

-Não. Mentiram dizendo que queria despedir-se de mim,

-Heero, não foi uma mentira e...

-Cale a boca, Barton. Você não vai morrer.

-Heero...

-Ele está certo. Não vamos deixá-lo morrer! – pronunciou-se Duo, não deixando que o comandante discordasse de Heero.

-Quem... é ela? – perguntou o comandante a Heero.

-Minha noiva.

Os olhos do comandante ficaram arregalados e a jovem que estava no quarto com eles deixou a bacia de água cair. Ambos ficaram olhando de Duo para Heero e de Heero para Duo. O jovem de tranças estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho com os olhares dirigidos a ele e recuou um passo agarrando-se a um dos braços do japonês, que vendo-o ficar acanhado postou em sua frente, o que desencadeou um ataque de risadas no comandante e na jovem.

"-Hee-chan... eles estão rindo de mim..." – Heero assustou-se com a voz em sua mente, mas ao olhar pra Duo e confirmar que era dele a mesma que ouvira, deu um raso meio sorriso para ele e voltou à expressão fria.

-Já chega. – com a voz fria de comando as risadas e gargalhadas pararam imediatamente – Melhor assim. Por que me chamou, Trowa?

-Catherine... faria o favor de deixar-nos a sós? – pediu com seu habitual tom neutro, mostrando que era realmente necessária a ausência dela.

-Claro. Caso precise de alguma coisa é só me chamar, sim, comandante? – Trowa apenas meneou a cabeça em uma afirmativa. Com isso a jovem deixou o quarto.

-Er... e a senhorita... será que também poderi fazer o mesmo?

-Claro! – respondeu com um sorriso, soltando o braço de Heero e dirigindo-se à porta.

-Duo, você fica. – assim que a voz de Heero soou em seus ouvidos parou de fazer o que o comandante pedira-lhe e virou-se para Heero com uma cara de óbvia dúvida.

-Mas Trowa pediu que eu...

-Você fica. – perante o tom frio de Heero parou de falar e suspirou. Era melhor não contrariar o japonês.

-Heero... eu gostaria de falar apenas com você.

-É sobre Quatre, certo?

-Sim.

-Então Duo fica.

-Heero...

-Barton, Duo não vai falar nada sobre vocês para ninguém.

-Quer dizer que eles são um casal? Ai, que lindo! Como ele é? O que faz? Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? Ele é loiro ou moreno? Qual a cor preferi-

-Duo... – cortou Heero, ao que o jovem entendeu claramente que era melhor ficar quieto. Sentou-se cabisbaixo em uma cadeira no canto do pequeno quarto enquanto Trowa deixava um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto perante a curiosidade e a receptividade daquele bola de Duo. Já começou a gostar da... noiva de seu príncipe.

-... – com o silêncio de Duo, Heero pediu que Barton dissesse o que queria.

-Heero... eu vou morrer e isso é algo que não pode ser negado. Então... eu gostaria que você tomasse conta de Quatre pra mim. O loirinho não vai conseguir viver sem apoio e...

-Então ele é loiro! – disse Duo empolgado já se preparando para a maratona de perguntas que viria a fazer quanto sentiu o olhar de Heero lhe queimando e olhou para este, logo percebendo o tom de irritação contida na íris azul colbato. – Desculpe... – pediu sentando-se e tampando a boca com as duas mãos, retirando um pequeno risinho da parte do comandante.

-Bem, como eu estava dizendo, ele é muito sentimental e precisa de alguém em que possa se apoiar. Eu confio em você, Heero, e por isso peço que cuide dele para mim.

-Você não vai morrer, Barton. Não vou assumir responsabilidade alguma para com Quatre. Ele tem você.

-DROGA, HEERO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? ELE VAI MORRER SE SOUBER QUE EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS COM ELE E NÃO TIVER AO MENOS UM APOIO! – Duo assustou-se com o comportamento do comandante. Percebera que ele era uma pessoa fria, assim como Heero, só que, diferente deste, mantinha uma postura neutra ao invés de fria.

-Trowa, acalme-se.

-COMO? EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE MORRA! VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA NO QUAL EU CONFIO, CACETE!

-Você não vai morrer... – Duo entrometeu-se novamente na conversa, só que, dessa vez, sem ser repreendido por Heero, que, assim como Trowa, estavam um tanto quanto surpreendidos com a frieza e mortalidade nas palavras do jovem.

-Como?

-Você não vai morrer... eu não o quero em meu reino... não por enquanto... – dito isso uma energia sombria começou a irradiar de Duo, envolvendo todo o quarto.

O quimono lilás desentregou-se perante a energia e uma armadura surgiu no corpo de Duo que ficara a mostra por alguns segundos, revelando ao comandante que não se tratava de uma mulher, mas sim de um rapaz. Juntamente com a armadura, a foice surgiu e foi empunhada por Shinigami que a ergueu por sibre sua cabeça.

-Duo, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Heero preocupado com o comportamento de Shinigami. Era para ele salvar a vida de Trowa, e não leva-la para seu reino.

-Olhe ao redor de Trowa. – o príncipe e o comandante olharam para onde Shinigami mandara e assustaram-se ao ver vários demônios sugando, aos poucos, uma aura que irradiava de Trowa. – Essa energia negra que envolve o quarto tem a função de fazer com que eles apareçam. É por causa deles que as pessoas morrem. Quando fracas, suas auras não são fortes o suficiente para afugenta-los ou dete-los. Assim, sem aura, suas almas saem do corpo, indo para meu reino.

-Seu reino? – perguntou Trowa um tanto quanto incrédulo.

-Sim, é de lá que essas criaturas vêm. –respondeu Shinigami, já começando a estermina-las. Assim que todas foram cortadas e viraram fumaça, reapareceram no quarto, longe de Trowa, e olhando raivosas para Duo.

-Quem ousa interromper o trabalhos dos servos de Shinigami? – perguntou um dos demônios desafiadoramente.

-Eu, por quê? Algo contra?

Ao ouvirem a voz, as criaturas começaram a tremer e suar frio.

-S-senhor... eu não sabia que era o senhor, eu...

-Cale a boca. Esta humano não vai morrer agora.

-O que?

-Já mandei calar a boca!

-Perdoi-me, meu senhor...

-Verdade, Duo. Eles são seus servos e são iguaizinhos a você, não calam a boca nem em mil anos.

-Heero!

-Hunf...

-O que? Um anjo? O que um anjo faz ao lado do senhor Shinigami?

-Não vos interessa. Agora sumam daqui antes que eu os destrua. – no mesmo instante as criaturas desapareceram, assim como a energia negra, a armadura e a foice, enquanto o quimono lilás reaparecia.

-S-shinigami? – perguntou Trowa incrédulo.

-Ah, é, eu esqueci de dizer, né? – perguntou Duo voltando a postura de brincalhão. – Bem, mas seria estranho eu chegar aqui dizendo: olá, muito prazer, sou Shinigami. E você, quem é? Se eu fizesse isso, certamente você iria me chamar de louco. Mais estranho ainda, seria eu chegar dando-lhe boas vindas ao reino...

-Chega, Duo. Já deu pra entender.

-Mas Hee-chan...

-Hee-chan?

-É! É bonitinho, não é?

-Haha... não acredito nisso! Hee-chan...

-Já mandei parar de me chamar assim, Duo.

-Mas Hee-chan é legal!

-Não, não é.

-É sim!

-Até você, Barton! Dá próxima vez não peço para que Duo salve você.

-Olha, sinceramente, não dá pra acreditar que ele seja Shinigami.

-POR QUÊ?

-Porque você é um baka, Duo.

-Hee-chan... eu não sou baka! – disse com os olhos lacremejando.

-É sim.

-Não sou, não!

-É sim.

-Não sou!

-É sim. E afinal, por acaso você sabe o que é baka?

-Er... bem...

-Você não sabe o que é baka.

-Sei sim! Só não lembro.

-Não sabe.

-Sei sim.

-Não sabe.

-Sei... – uma gargalhada cortou a fala de Duo. Olhou para o comandante e viu que esse estava quase chorando de rir da sua cara! – Ora vejam só! Comandante mais ingrato! Se eu soubesse que era pra rir da minha cara, não tinha livrado você da morte! – com isso o comandante começou a rir mais ainda. Heero e Duo juntos eram dose. O jovem de tranças era muito engraçado e fazia com que qualquer um se apaixonasse por ele. Agora estava explicado o porquê de Heero estar com ele.

-Bem, acho que você vai ficar completamente curado em poucos dias, não?

-Claro que não, Hee-chan! Shinigami faz milagres, e um deles é o de curar! Sou uma curandeira muito melhor do que aquela velha! – ao falar isso a velha curandeira entra no quarto com uma bacia de água.

-Ah, é mesmo, minha jovem? Não sei o que mais você falou de mim, mas saiba que eu sou a melhor curandeira de todas. E naõ é educado uma donzela falar tão alto.

-D-desculpe, mas é que eu...

-Vejo que as ataduras foram trocadas. Isso é bom, mas não faz de ninguém a melhor curandeira.

Ao atentar para aquele detalhe, Heero olhou para Duo em uma pergunta muda.

"-O sangue sumiu das ataduras. Apenas isso. Elas ficaram limpas e a curandeira deve ter pensado que eu as troquei."

-Bem, mas já está na hora de ver como estão os ferimentos do senhor Barton. – com esse comentário Duo ficou pálido. Muito pálido.

"-Heero... ela não pode retirar aquelas ataduras..."

"-Por que não?" – perguntou Heero torcendo para que tivesse entrado em contato com Duo.

"-Porque, ao salvá-lo, os ferimentos cicatrizaram."

-O que?

-Falou alguma coisa, meu senhor?

-Er... sim. Não quero que mexa nos ferimentos do comandante.

-Mas senhor... é preciso verificá-los!

-Duo já fez isso. E sendo que o comandante apresentou grande melhora, faremos imediatamente o caminho de volta para o castelo.

-Senhor, o comandante precisa de cuidados por tempo integral até que fique totalmente curado. Seus ferimentos foram muito graves e...

-Duo estará consco e saberá cuidar de Barton. E quando chegarmos ao castelo, curandeiras cuidarão do resto.

-Ninguém é tão boa curandeira quanto eu.

-Mas podem dar conta do serviço. Agora, chame alguém para levar o comandante até a carruagem.

-Mas senhor...

-Agora.

-Sim, senhor. –disse a velha a contra-gosto enquanto retiravasse do quarto.

-Heero, eu posso andar sozinho. Pelo que percebi, meus ferimentos cicatrizaram-se.

-Barton, o problema é que nós sabemos que Duo é Shinigami e isso faz com que ele tenha poderes o suficiente para cura-lo, mas o restante das pessoas não sabem. E é melhor que não fiquem sabendo. Seria estranho a melhora completa de uma pessoa que esteve a beira da morte, dentro de poucos minutos.

-Droga.

-Alteza, mandaram chamar-me para levar o comandante.

-Claro. Vamos.

A contra-gosto, Trowa deixou-se ser carregado até a carruagem, onde foi depositado na horizontal e impedido de levantar-se por causa de Heero.

-Onde está o condutor?

-Perdoe-nos, senhor, mas ele adoeceu. Eu terei de leva-los até o destino.

"-Heero, é melhor pegarmos alguém de má indole. Assim poderemos repor a morte de Trowa e este poderá ficar mais a vontade."

-Não. É melhor você fique aqui. Traga-me todos aqueles que podem ficar no lugar do condutor.

-Sim, senhor.

Dez minutos depois, o homem voltava acompanhado de mais sete pessoas.

-Aqui estão. Esses são os que sabem conduzir uma carruagem e conhecem o caminho até o castelo.

"-Duo, qual deles?"

"-Todos têm má indole. Exceto o mais baixo. Escolha o do meio. Ele é mudo, e isso facilitará no assassinato."

"-Tudo bem."

-O do meio nos levará até lá.

-Senhor, ele não seria o melhor. Não pode falar.

-Não me importa. Não desejo alguém para conversar, e sim para conduzir-nos para o castelo.

-Tudo bem. Carlos, você os levara.

Com um meneio de cabeça o moreno concordou e subiu na carruagem tomando as rédeas dos cavalos. Logo Duo e Heero entraram na mesma. Partiram imediatamente para o castelo. Não demoraria muito para chegarem até lá.

Duo sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

"-Heero, o que vamos dizer ao seu pai?"

"-Que você é minha noiva e pronto."

"-Você acha que poderemos esconder o fato de eu ser um homem?"

"-Claro. É só colocarmos algo que faça com que todos pensem que você tem seios e ninguém desconfiará. Mas você não poderá usar roupas masculinas."

"-Tudo bem. E uma coisa me intriga... eu sou sua noiva, então vou... tornar-me rainha?"

"-Claro."

"-Mas..."

"-Vai ser fácil. Eu ajudo-lhe."

"-Tudo bem. E como vamos fazer com que seu pai aceite-me? Sou uma noiva que não é princesa e muito menos que tem posses.

"-Não interessa. Daremos um jeito, você vai ver. Mas, por enquanto, não se preocupe com isso."

"-Tudo bem." – disse com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Ao distanciarem-se do vilarejo, Heero disse que Trowa já poderia retirar as ataduras e sentar-se, ao que o condutor faltou ter um infarto.

-Não queríamos que o vilarejo solbesse que a recuperação dele foi completa para que não houvesse a tradicional festa para os soldados de guerra. – essa foi a desculpa que deram ao condutor, que obviamente não acreditou, mas preferiu deixar pra lá.

No meio do caminho deram um fim ao condutor e Trowa ficou responsável por leva-los ao castelo. Quanto a estrutura já podia ser vista, o casal que se encontrava dentro do transporte tremera levemente. Quando entrassem naquele local seus problemas começariam. As primeiras barreiras para que suas almas permanecessem juntas começariam a aparecer. E nunca saberiam quais e quão fortes seriam. Respiraram fundo. Lutariam contra qualquer coisa juntos. O medo era de que um ou outro sucumbisse e voltassem a se separar.

CONTINUA...


	5. Capítulo V

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de dizer que, infelismente, os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem. TT

Bem, depois gostaria de dizer que essa é uma história que trata de assuntos homossexuais, com sexo esplícito e imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

É isso aí, aproveitem a leitura da minha fic de AU. -

_**O Guardião do Templo**_

Capítulo 5

_As primeiras barreiras para que suas almas permanecessem juntas começariam a aparecer. E nunca saberiam quais e quão fortes seriam. Respiraram fundo. Lutariam contra qualquer coisa juntos. O medo era de que um ou outro sucumbisse e voltassem a se separar._

&&

Ao chegarem ao palácio, um servo encarregado tomou as rédeas dos cavalos que conduziam a carruagem e os três amigo foram para dentro da gigantesca e luxuosa construção. O castelo do reino de Odin era um dos mais belos que existia, isso é, caso realmente houvesse algum que realmente pudesse competir com ele.

Mal adentraram o palácio, um criado aproximou-se, curvando-se em respeito.

-Príncipe Heero, seu pai está a chamá-lo à sala do trono.

-Pois diga que agora não posso. Acabei de chegar de viagem e estou muito cansado.

-M-mas senhor... ele diz que é urgente... e que serei punido caso o senhor não compareça imediatamente!

-Já dei minha resposta. – com essas palavras Heero começou a se retirar para seu quarto.

"-Heero... "– ao ouvir Duo lhe chamando, parou e virou-se para trás.

"-Sim?"

"-Por que, realmente, você não quer ir ver seu pai?"

"-Porque terei de apresentá-lo, Duo."

"-Mas, Hee-chan! Nós já conversamos sobre isso, lembra? E concordamos que iríamos enfrentá-lo!"

"-Duo..."

"-Vamos, Hee-chan, é melhor mostrarmos que não temos medo."

"-Você está certo. Mas você irá junto comigo."

"-Certo."

Um sorriso apareceu na face de Duo, enquanto Heero deixava transparecer um meio sorriso. Com isso, nem Trowa, nem o criado entenderam o que acontecera.

-Irei encontrar-me com meu pai. Não precisa avisar nada a ele.

-Mas o senhor não tinha dito que...

-Quer realmente ser punido?

-N-não, senhor. Perdoi-me pela intromissão. Com sua licença. – e com isso o criado saiu apressado e confuso quanto o comportamento de seu príncipe, mas o melhor que tinha a fazer era aproveitar. Não era todo dia que o príncipe parecia estar de bom-humor.

-Trowa, você está dispensado. Vá logo ver aquele loiro, antes que meu palácio inunde.

-Nossa, Heero. Duo realmente lhe faz muito bem, você não castigou o criado e ainda por cima está fazendo piada!

-Vai encher o saco de outro trouxa, Trowa.

-Tá bem, tá bem. Mas... e quanto a Duo?

-Ai, e eu que pensei que você estava com saudades do loiro...

-Vamos, Heero, fala logo! Ele vai ficar perambulando por esse castelo gigantesco até achar o quarto dele, ou você vai querer que eu o leve?

-Duo vai comigo para a sala do trono.

-O quê? Você ficou louco de vez? O que seu pai vai dizer? Ou pior, o que ele vai fazer? Porque do jeito que ele é, acho que nem anjo sairia ileso da chatice do rei.

-Ora, Trowa, mas eu não sou anjo, sou Shinigami! – disse Duo intrometendo-se na conversa. – E, aliás, além de saber me defender, tenho o Hee-chan do meu lado.

-Bem, se é assim, com licença, vou ver um certo loiro.

-Tudo bem.

Duo e Heero não ficaram ali para verem o comandante partir, encaminharam-se à sala do trono.

"-Heero..."

"-Sim, Duo."

"-Você acha que eu consigo enganar seu pai?"

"-Você quer dizer se passando como mulher?"

"-Sim."

"-Claro que consegue. Você não tem pêlos, possui o corpo curvilíneo, o cabelo que ostenta é gigantesco, até mesmo para uma mulher, é todo delicado..."

"-Ei! Eu sou Shinigami, não uma menininha que se encanta com seu senhor!"

"-Mas parece uma!"

"-HEERO!"

"-Tudo bem, você não parece uma menininha que se encanta com seu senhor, você parece um deus da morte que tem aparência de menina. Melhorou?"

"-Hunf, seu chato."

"-Ah, Duo, você é tão bobo."

"-E você é um grosso, Hee-chan. Um verdadeiro grosso, quando quer. Sabia que eu gosto mais quando você fica daquele jeito?"

"-Daquele jeito? De que jeito, Duo?"

"-Do jeito que você fica quando estamos sozinhos. Você fica tãogentil comigo..."

"-Se você gosta, então vou tentar ser desse jeito o tempo todo. Mas só com você, certo?"

"-Claro, Hee-chan!" – disse enquanto deixava um enorme sorriso aparecer no rosto.

"-Mas agora... acho melhor prestarmos mais atenção no que está atrás dessa porta."

"-Ahn? Que porta?" – Duo olhou pra frente e percebeu que, à frente deles, existia uma porta gigantesca, com cerca de 7 metros de altura, toda feita em ouro, com detalhes de prata, e vários diamantes e várias joias espalhados pela superfície.

-Vamos.

-S-sim... –respondeu um Duo ainda embasbacado. Heero olhou para o guarda que entendeu perfeitamente o recado, abrindo, junto com outro companheiro, a porta para a sala do trono.

Assim que a porta se abriu, ficou visível a imagem de um homem completamente vestido em seda, da mais pura, e que ostentava uma coroa repleta de ouro, diamantes, esmeraldas, ametistas e pedras azuis-colbato, da qual ninguém fazia idéia do nome, e por isso chamavam de "pedra de Odin".

-Disseram que me chamastes, meu pai.

-Sim, é bem verdade que o chamei, mas apenas a ti. Por acaso não sabes que não me agrada trazeres as vadias com quem te deitas para esta sala ou pra perto de mim?

-Ela não é uma vadia, é minha noiva.

-E quem concordou com este casamento? Por acaso achas que permitirei que te cases com uma vadia qualquer? – Heero podia ver que as palavras estavam machucando Duo. Droga! Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando concordara com a loucura de apresentar Duo ao rei? Era um estúpido, mesmo, isso sim.

-Tu não querias tanto que eu casasse? Pois bem, aqui está minha noiva. Ou caso-me com ela, ou não irei casar.

-Vejamos, então, o quão boa é essa sua "noiva". Diga-me, vadia, qual teu nome?

-Perdoi-me, majestade, mas não sou vadia. Chamo-me Duo.

-Em primeiro lugar, não tens o direito de impor-se a mim, vadia. Em segundo, teu nome não é adequado para uma mulher. E, depois, qual é teu sobrenome?

-Maxwell.

-Maxwell... Duo Maxwell... esse nome não me parece feminino. E nunca ouvi falar em tua família. Não podes casar com meu filho.

-Esta decisão não pertence a ti, meu pai. – intrometeu-se Heero. Droga, o rei estava pegando pesado com Duo. Mas ele sabia que seria assim, afinal, seu pai nunca aceitaria que seu filho único casasse com uma mulher sem posses e de nome não reconhecido. Não queria nem imaginar o que o rei faria caso descobrisse que Duo não era uma mulher, e sim um homem.

-Ah, sim. Pertence a mim, e somente a mim. Agora, não desejo falar dessa vadia, desejo falar sobre essa guerra sem sentido. Não quero mais saber dela. Se realmente existe a esse templo, pois bem, que outro reino encontre. Nós, que moramos nessas terras, nunca o encontramos, não serão esses degarrados, agora, que encontrarão.

-Mas...

-Não me interessa. – cortou o rei imediatamente – Agora, retire-se e leve essa vadia para fora de meu castelo e de meu alcance. – dito isso retirou-se, não dando chance para o filho rebater qualquer coisa.

-Hee-chan... o que vamos fazer?

-Não se preocupe, Duo. Vamos dar um jeito. Não importa como, mas vamos ficar juntos, mesmo que eu tenha que fugir com você.

-Não, Heero. Isso não. Esse é seu reino, seu povo. Eles precisão de você.

-Eles têm ao rei.

-Mas e quando ele morrer? Como o povo ficará?

-Não quero saber, Duo. Sinceramente não quero saber. A única coisa que me importa é você e nada mais.

-Heero...

-Vamos, Duo. É melhor saírmos daqui antes que Odin retorne.

-Falando nisso, Hee-chan... tem uma coisa que me intriga muito...

-O quê?

-Por que você se chama Heero Yuy, se sua família é Odin? Ou é Lowe?

-O meu nome verdadeiro é Odin Lowe Jr., mas eu não gosto desse nome, e por isso me denominei Heero Yuy, e acabou pegando. A família e o reino é Odin. Nessas terras, o primeiro nome representa sua origem, e o segundo como você quer que lhe chamem.

-Então seu nome seria Yuy e o seu sobrenome Heero?

-Não, eu não queria ter qualquer tipo de vínculo e, por isso, meu nome é como o seu: primeiro o nome e depois o sobrenome.

-Ah, tá! Agora sim.

-Certo, então vamos logo pro meu quarto. Você vai dormir lá. – com isso o rosto de Duo ganhou um tom rubro.

-Mas Heero!

-Se você dormir longe de mim, meu pai irá matá-lo.

-O quê? – perguntou Duo com tom incrédulo. Aquele homem não poderia ser tão louco assim, poderia?

-Vamos, Duo. – disse o príncipe com uma certa impaciência, puxando Duo pela mão, para, finalmente, poderem ir descansar.

CONTINUA...

Eu sei que esse cap ficou pequenininho, mas eu, sinceramente, estou com uma pequena dificuldade em ter inspiração, então, perdoem-me.

Ah, e quanto a demora do cap, me desculpem. Vou ver se atualizo logo, OK?

Ah, e os coments que eu não respondi, é porque eu não encontro o botãozinho mágico para enviar por e-mail e não como outro coment. ;-;

Assim que eu descobrir como se faz, eu prometo, vou responder TODOS os coments (mesmo q demore um pouquinho . )

Bem, era isso aí. Bjaum, povo, e até a prox.


End file.
